


Being A Collection Of Letters Across The Sea

by lilithqueen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Epistolary, Future Fic, M/M, There's so much pining, also pining, hey did u kno hono canonically wrote a wholeass book, in which feelings are heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: Honoroit Banlardois crosses the sea for his latest book, a sequel toThe White Yonderfocusing on Kugane and Doma. He writes letters home to Dragonhead.Emmanellain writes back.





	Being A Collection Of Letters Across The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> it's canon. honoroit wrote a WHOLE BOOK at age 14. it takes him like 5 years to get started on the next one but he's doin it.
> 
> For shippy things, feel free to visit [ship-to-hell.](http://ship-to-hell.tumblr.com/)

_This letter has been written on the back of a colorful postcard proclaiming “Greetings From Kugane.” The penmanship is elegant, but a little scratchy on the rough paper. It’s also notably more cramped near the bottom where the author starts running out of space._

My lord,

I pray this letter finds you well. I have arrived in Kugane after a very uneventful journey; the only event of any import was the sighting of a great whale, which ignored our ship completely. The Bokairo Inn has opened its doors to me upon the Warrior of Light’s recommendation, and their hot springs are very relaxing. ~~I wish~~ Were you here, you would no doubt enjoy them; after spending three bells traversing Kugane’s winding streets with my bags, I’m not sure whether to credit my good opinion of them to the waters themselves or the sheer relief of reaching them. The cuisine here is unlike anything I am used to, but it is very good if you like fish, rice, and combinations thereof. You would not like wasabi paste; it is v. spicy. You would however like horses – like unicorns without the horns, and most of them are very friendly and not at all inclined to bite your fingers off. Please take copy of attached notes for safekeeping.

~~Wish you were here,~~

Sincerely,

Honoroit Banlardois

_The attached notes stretch to several pages of dense handwritten vellum, and contain what seem to be a week’s worth of very keen observation of the city of Kugane. Amidst the footnotes referring to other works for background information, the author has noted major shops, cultural institutions, the correct method of donning a kimono, and how to perform a tea ceremony. There is a small, crooked sketch of a horse in one corner._

 

_The handwriting on this fine parchment surmounted with the Fortemps seal bears a strong resemblance to Honoroit’s, but is looser and messier, suggesting the writer has much more practice with it. Blots of ink mark spots where the writer was distracted or searching for a word._

Honoroit,

Praise the Fury you arrived in one piece! The Warrior was very keen on telling me all about her first voyage to Kugane, including what she assures me was a thoroughly haunted ships’ graveyard. I, of course, knew you would encounter no such thing – and if you _did_ , you would surely emerge unscathed. Kugane seems like quite the place; I wish I could see even half of the wonders you’ve described so well. Do they truly eat with sticks? However does that work? Speaking of food, I think you do me a disservice, my boy. This wasabi cannot _possibly_ be stronger than good Coerthan horseradish. I demand a sample for comparison!

Kugane seems to love its tea nearly as much as you do. I’ve sent you a box of ours in case you miss it; it ought to arrive with this letter or I will be having words with the postmoogles. Pray write back soon; ~~my days are very long and cold until I hear from~~ you are missed dreadfully at Dragonhead. Corentiaux has been moping, and I have needed to reassure poor Medguistl a dozen times that you are not going to die eating foreign food. ~~Please don’t die eating foreign food~~ I pray this letter reaches you in good health.

All my love,

Emmanellain

P. S. - Unicorns are much better. They come with their own spears.

_The heavy box of tea is stamped with the insignia of a shop in the Pillars known for its exorbitant prices and high quality. There is also a tea infuser shaped, for some reason, like a sleeping chocobo with its head tucked under a wing._

 

_This letter has been written on smooth Doman paper. There is a slightly damp spot in one corner, probably tea, and the handwriting is less sure than it was._

My lord,

Thank you very much for the tea; I’m enjoying a cup as I write this, and the infuser is wonderfully charming. I had not realized how much I missed the tastes of home until you sent it to me. The tea in Kugane is very different; they seem to be very fond of a variety called _matcha_ which is bright green and truly astonishingly bitter. I am assured that it is an acquired taste. Speaking of which, I must warn you again not to risk the wasabi! Though if you have the chance to try fresh sushi – I understand a fine Hingan restaurant has recently opened in Mor Dhona? – I think you would enjoy it. Yes, they do eat with sticks; I have provided a diagram, though I am no great artist.

Do tell the troops there is no need to fret over me; I remain quite well, and Kugane agrees with me. I would have preferred to explore more of Hingashi, but you know how they feel about foreigners. ‘Tis much like Ishgard before the opening of our gates. Likely by the time you get this letter, I will have left for Doma by way of the Ruby Sea. That country is far more welcoming; I understand their Enclave owes much to adventurers. Pray do not fret if my next letter takes overlong to reach you, but know that ~~I lo~~ you are in my thoughts. Please take the attached notes for my records, and do **not** mix them in with your own reports.

~~The tea makes me think of you.~~

Sincerely,

Honoroit

_The abovementioned notes are, if possible, even denser than the previous ones, and seem to contain nearly everything the author thought noteworthy about Kugane. He seems to be especially keen to educate his audience on local folklore and cuisine, including several clumsy but charming sketches of various shrines and festivals. There is indeed a diagram showing how to eat with chopsticks._

 

_The parchment is crumpled, as though it has been hastily shoved into a mail bag. One corner is ripped._

Dear Honoroit,

How dare you, old boy! You must know it’s been simply _ages_ since I’ve mixed up anything with my own paperwork, never mind anything as important as your next manuscript outline! I keep your notes in a locked chest especially so that they come to no harm; I should die if anything happened to something you’ve worked so hard on. Regarding which, incidentally, I have enclosed your month’s profits for _The White Yonder_ , and your publisher ~~demands~~ wishes to know when you will write another. I have told him quite firmly that he will get your next book when it is ready and not a moment before.

I have reassured the men that you are well, but you know how they will worry. I don’t suppose a daguerreotype is a possibility? ~~I~~ We should like to see for ourselves that you are doing well on your travels. Is it yet warm in Doma? The weather here continues freezing, and I pray that _you_ at least are comfortable. I will send you more tea, and do please let me know if there is anything else. ~~or if you want to come home~~

I have also tried wasabi thanks to the Warrior. I must admit, once again, that you are far wiser than me. On the upside, it does wonders for head colds, have you noticed? I will take your recommendations of Mor Dhona under advisement; I would far rather have my culinary adventures by your side. (And it shall give me more time to practice with the chopsticks.) Would that I could join you on your travels! Alas, were both of us to go on vacation, the garrison would surely collapse. I believe I owe my very life to Yaelle, though she can never compare to you.

~~I miss you so--~~

Praying for a swift reply,

Emmanellain

 

_This letter has been written on a torn-off piece of notepaper, so rushed as to be nearly illegible._

My lord,

Your letter arrived barely a bell before my ship is due; I am glad to hear that all is well at home and v v thankful for the gil you sent; passage across the Ruby Sea is v expensive. It _is_ warm here. When I return, we will go to Mor Dhona together & I insist it is my treat.

The daguerreotype is for you.

Yrs,

Honoroit

_In addition to the by-now-expected notes on Kugane, there is a daguerreotype in a cheap frame. It’s smudgy and not very clear, but it shows the author—freckled, lean, with slightly shaggy hair pulled back off his face and just showing the very edge of a scar on his temple —smiling for the camera in front of a massive building. The reverse is etched Shiokaze Hostelry, 5 7AE._

 

~~My~~

~~Dear~~

Honoroit,

Thank you for the picture; it rests on my desk, where I may be reminded of your face. Not that I am likely to forget, you understand – I could never do that – but you have been gone simply _ages_ and I own that travel always changes a man. You look ~~so handso~~ very well in Kugane; longer hair suits you. It makes you look like quite the adventurer! Speaking of, you have not been neglecting your archery I hope? I have heard that Doma is home to monsters. And we will have no talk of this paying for meals – you must know I would simply die of shame. You who do _so much_ for me deserve to be taken care of! Which does remind me: while I was perusing the fashion plates I saw a doublet I think would suit you very well for a dinner Artoirel is holding for the Feast of St. Valerinne, by which time you _must_ be home. I’ve attached the plate in question; do let me know what you think regarding materials?

Ah – has the news reached you yet? I know the Warrior writes you, but in case she didn’t mention – I am an uncle again! Tristechambard de Fortemps weighs just a hair over ten ponzes and is simply the most adorable infant. (Do refrain from telling Linie and Charlemend I said that; I think they’re jealous that their new brother is getting so much attention.) Artoirel says I shall be a bad influence, but I think the little ones only need the sobering influence of their Uncle Honoroit to come out as perfect little ladies and gentlemen – and the Lady Rivienne agrees with me, so hah! You’ve only two more months of travel before you may prove me right, I think?

Please know that you are in my thoughts, and write back swiftly. And tell me _everything_ about Doma, so I can see it through your eyes.

Yours,

Emmanellain

_The attached fashion plate is a remarkably well-done engraving showing a generic young Ishgardian gentleman in the very latest sable-trimmed velvet coat, with a doublet of blue silk damask edged in gold to match the buttons on the coat. It is very fashionable and very, very expensive._

 

_This scrap of paper is crumpled so badly that it’s difficult to unfold without tearing, and damp spots blur the ink._

Honoroit it’s been a month since your last letter where are you? Did something happen? ~~Did you decide to stay in Doma~~ ~~you should, if you knew~~ No, I know you wouldn’t want to stay, only to visit, but you’ve been gone so long and I miss you, I miss you

I **love** you please come home

 

_The handwriting here is legible, but just barely. Seawater has dried on the torn page, leaving white streaks behind._

Emmanellain

If you get this letter, please know that

_(a slash of ink)_

\--the captain of the _Hideyori_ is a grasping skinflint who refused to pay the Tithe until we passengers mutinied & I don’t know if they will accept it

 _(An ink splot leaks onto the edges of the words, but they are still clear)  
\--_you hold my whole heart

H

 

_This letter is written on cheap paper in a slightly trembling hand._

My lord,

Kindly disregard the previous missive; I was overwrought and have since landed _**safely** _ in the village of Isari. The Ruby Tide Confederacy is really quite reasonable if paid properly, and our new captain is a very intelligent young woman. The village is small and close-knit; their local wares are mainly fish-based, but I have enclosed a scarf I think you might like. I have _not_ been neglecting my archery at all; already it has come in quite useful, for the wilds of Doma have no shortage of beasts and Isari is willing to pay for their removal. I am afraid I had to spend most of my proceeds from the book on the Tithe. Never fear, however; I have quite enough funds to see me safely to the village of Namai, and from there the road to the Enclave is well-maintained.

I was overjoyed to hear of your new nephew; I hope he continues in good health. I look forward to meeting him, but you _must_ cease calling me his Uncle Honoroit; though I would of course be proud to hold such an honor, people will talk. As regards the fashion plate, I shall reserve judgement until I am in the tailor’s shop myself; I do not think such bold embroidery quite suits.

Sincerely,

Honoroit

_Attached to the envelope is a burlap-wrapped package; opening it reveals a finely-woven wool scarf in a deep brick red. It’s quite plain, but very warm._

 

_At several points in this letter, the quill has torn small holes in the parchment. The handwriting shakes._

Honoroit Banlardois,

I shall **not** be disregarding any letters you send me. Did you think I would dismiss you? That it would be possible to know you, to live beside you, and not love you in return? I have been near to dying with thoughts of you. I have been dreaming of nothing but your smile; I haven’t been able to look at anyone else ~~Fury knows I tried~~ , and yet I could barely look at _you_ – you are so beautiful and clever and wise and _wonderful_ , I felt so sure you would hate me, that if you knew what was in my heart you’d just s _tay in Doma and count yourself well rid of me_ \--

Forgive me. I have far too much to say to you to ever put my thoughts to a proper letter. By the time you get this, I will be well on my way to the Doman Enclave, where I intend to kiss you _breathless_ until you are quite, quite sure that I love you beyond my own life.

With all my heart,

Emmanellain

P. S. - And if you call me _my lord_ after that, I shall be quite put out.

 

_This letter is dated several months after the preceding ones, and is written on very fine paper indeed._

My lord brother,

Must I apologize again for my sudden trip to Doma? Well, you’ll be happy to know that Honoroit and I are on our way home, and you may expect us for Valerinne’s Day. This letter ought to arrive before we do; you know how taxing aetherytes can be. I am glad that all remains well at home; Corentiaux assures me that, contrary to what you may believe, Dragonhead has not collapsed, burnt down, or otherwise been destroyed since my departure. Give my love to the children, and let them know that their favorite uncles are coming with as many toys as they can carry. Honoroit is telling me that I shall spoil them; I think you’ll agree that they deserve the best we can give them. As for the adults, I am sending you several bottles of the finest Doman rice wine – well, they call it wine, but really ‘tis more like beer with how it’s brewed – and enough silk for a gown for Rivienne and a doublet for you. I think they will meet with your approval, especially the wine.

Yours in the Fury

Emmanellain de Fortemps

P. S. - Honoroit’s manuscript is nearing completion. You and Father will, of course, be entrusted with the advance copies.

 

_These notes have been written on high-quality paper, but appear to have been torn from a larger sheet. The edge of the Fortemps sigil is just visible in one corner._

S,

I never thought this day would come, but you were right. Gil enclosed.

~H

 

H,

 _I told you so._ To think it only took five years of the most awful pining I have ever seen. If he stops treating you right, I know where he sleeps and which laundry bags are his.

S

 

S,

Your concern is touching but unnecessary. He is _wonderful_.

~H

 

_This particular note has been ripped into pieces and reconstituted from the scraps._

H,

So, a spring wedding?

S

**Author's Note:**

> Saulette and Honoroit bonded over a) gossip and b) the unfair hotness of their employers. Honoroit has had a crush on Emm for five years and Saulette has been teasing him for _all of them_.


End file.
